


A Moment Frozen in Time

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Maxine 'Max' Caulfield may not have been able to live with the weight of Arcadia Bay's destruction on her soul but, equally, she could not live with Chloe's blood on her hands.





	A Moment Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't ever played Life is Strange myself but I recently watched someone stream the entire game in about a week and now I might be a little bit (read as: a lot) into the whole universe of the game. I think the way that the game played with the moral aspects of having the ability to go back through time was very, very interesting... and oh boy did they manage to pack in some emotional oomph into those scenes.
> 
> (Also, Bae > Bay).

“I…” Max paused, tilted her head, and smiled. “I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time Max had said those words. It wasn’t even the first time Chloe had heard those words. It wasn’t even the first time Chloe’s heart leapt at those words.

“I love you too.” Chloe breathed out softly, eagerly, lovingly as she held her hand out for Max to take.

Max reached out to intertwine her fingers with Chloe’s longer, leaner, digits. “I never want this moment to end.”

“It doesn’t have to.” Chloe murmured with a small smile etched across her lips.

“It does.” Max replied and returned Chloe’s smile despite the tears that darkened her eyes.

“It doesn’t,” Chloe promised, “you can freeze it—freeze time.”

Max pursed her lips and flexed her fingers anxiously. “No,” she breathed out, “I can’t. The world’s got to keep on turning Chlo.”

“Then,” Chloe frowned and tugged on Max’s hand, “just another minute.”

“One more minute.” Max agreed and allowed the tug on her hand to draw her into the protective circle of Chloe’s arms.

* * *

_Max smiled and brushed the pad of her thumb across the curve of Chloe’s eighteen-year-old smile._

_“I couldn’t save you.” She murmured, her voice soft but creaky, to the frozen polaroid smile. “But I won’t leave you.”_

_Max took another moment to fix Chloe’s image in her mind before she slid the photograph into her back pocket and turned, with an icy smile, to her two companions._

_“So,” she grinned, “how does it feel to lose Mr Jefferson?”_

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Three shots._

_Three bullets._

_Three bodies._

_Mark Jefferson. Nathan Prescott. Maxine Caulfield._

* * *

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
